The Unmasking of a Supposedly Insane Time Lord
by ellethwen of lothlorien
Summary: When the Doctor and Martha follow a distress call to an earth insane asylum what they find will be well...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure if this will be a story you have to review and tell me what you think**

**- Ellethwen **

I heard it that night that night when I was little it is the most beautiful sound of the world, when I awoke there was a man there he called himself the doctor and introduced me to his assistant Rose Tyler and Captain Jack Harkness, I was captivated the man that night told me stories of faraway places and other worlds, and times. I do not remember much but I remember the sound. I did not know what it was at the time but the sound stayed with me for the rest of my lonely years haunting my dreams with its strange melody driving me mad, until I heard it again, this time it will not get away. My name is Jane Collins, I lived in a foster home until they dubbed me insane, whether or not I am I will leave up to you but I plead innocent hear my story and judge for yourself.

**So this is the first potently DW story so review**

**review**

**review**

**review **


	2. Chapter 2

**I lied here is the next chapter oh well I'm a lie in person (not really) here you go now as you read think of a question (about the story) and the when you review because I know you will ask me and I will try to help you**

I woke up on the day of today to the sound of silence, like the world holding its breath before a storm. I could feel the nervous energy before I got up it infiltrated my dreams and left my tumbling through reality and the fabric of it. I treated this like any other day I got up brushed my red-brown hair till it was presentable then pulled on my jeans, a white shirt and a vest over it, then leaving my feet bare I walked to the stairs. I stood on the rail of the stair and ran down it. Tossing my wait into the wall, I tried the next flight, they were successful. I jumped down on to the stairs tucking into a perfect roll and popping up right in front of a new nurse.

"child don't do that you will hurt yourself" she said picking me up by my arm and marching me to the nutrition hall. Her grip was like iron and as I tried to fight it, it grew stronger until I was sure my arm would break.

"Let go, stop it" I said finally getting out of her grasp, I gave her one last look, I could have sworn she looked frighten by my you've been warned face. I smiled inwardly one of the advantages to being considered insane is people fear you. I got my food and sat down the food hear is horrid but I can live with it, I had just finished when the nurse from earlier came in with another they walked straight towards I started to back up I walked to the door and down the steps to the garden, I came here ever so often to relaxes when I heard, it the beautiful sound that is the universe it's self my moment of joy was shattered by the nurses grabbing my arms trying to pull me inside, no

"no let me go, no!" I was screaming for one moment I was as crazed as my report says even though I fought with all my might they dragged me to my counselors office and sat me down in a chair. The counselor is a big man, with a no nonsense attitude he hates me, ever since I bit him, he deserved it trying to get it in to my mind that the Doctor is not really and it was all a dream even when I imitated perfectly the sound of the machine he told me he was fake, but still after every dream took notes and recordings. When I asked he said he needed to have all down for latter.

"what is it now Jane, not trying to leave again I hope, you know walking out the front door saying you have promision no matter how good your forgery is doesn't work" he said recalling my last few attempts where I forged his signature giving me the ability to leave.

"no the doctor is here, I hear his machine he is hear and you shall see I was right the entire time." I said smugly looking in his eyes I was surprised to find not the usual exasperation but a gleem of what is only a mad man seeing his plans fall into place. I looked at the nurses they to had it, in that instant I knew what was going on he seemed to guess what I had deduced and got up walking around his desk to stand in front of me.

"you are a very special girl, did you know that one of the only children the doctor has taken interest of this kind in, you see you may look like a human act and think like one but you are not one oh no to say you are is to say that my masters are to." He opened a door on the far side of the room he opened it and bowed as a man walked in,

"ah Miss Collins, nice to see you again don't you remember me aw but you were so young the first time we meet but the second time I would expect you to remember me." He said looking into my eyes and suddenly I remembered

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-flashback-^-^-^-^

The man looked down at me

"I am sorry to say it but it is true she Is insane not even my medicine can save her she must be put away where she can't hurt anyone." He said sounding strangely cheerful

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^end flashback^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"you" I said

"ah she remembers" he said "well I really must be going but see you soon very soon"

**thanks for reading now go press the button down there and then go cheek out Saltandburn337 because she has an awesome story**

**- Ellethwen **


	3. Chapter 3

**my dear readers, I go to school in few hours and I will not be able to get to this as much as I want to so either the chapters will be shorter or they will only come once or twice a week. I am sorry but this is how it must be**

**- ellethwen**

"No" they were trying to make me eat this disgusting gruel

"Eat now"

"Bite me" I could do this all day, sensing this she finally relented

"you don't leave this spot until it is all done, understand me child you don't leave." She started to go "and if you do we will have another talk with the masters," then she left suddenly I got the feeling that she was not human she seemed to change right before my eyes and then back again. Maybe I am mad, I sat there all day when dinner came I sat there looking at the rest of the people here there was a new lady she was African American strange usually they introduce the new ones or at least go around telling them who to be friends with and who is dangerous I am on the dangerous list ever since I got out and when they tried to bring me back people got hurt severely hurt, I was lock in my room for a month and after people just would not talk to me. My looks don't help my saneness at all I am small with bones that no matter how much I eat still stick out, I can count my ribs and see my collar bone through my shirt. My hair is a nice red brown but it is a crazy mane I can hardly control, my eyes are huge and they look sunken in the light and I have this look that unnerves people they say it is a glint in the eye that spells crazy. Now I just sit in my room most of the time and draw I draw the doctor and his machine and rose.

I hear the sound all the time at first I think it Is really but it is just the music rattling around in my head as I sit at the table and do nothing because I won't eat my food. There is something wrong with the food it is still warm and it has been hours. People are filing in to the room getting there food then siting in there spots while they look around aimlessly trapped in there on worlds every now and then one will scream and fall over it is quite a spectacle, I laugh every time it happens.

I phased back in to the regular world the nurses are no were to be seen, I got up forgetting the food and ran out of the room they are no were to be seen, so I ran up the stairs only to run into the nurses from earlier I jumped up and ran scrambling up the steps before the nurses where in front of me, I stopped dead in my tracks they were in front of me but they had been behind me. Suddenly they had my arms and where pulling me to the office,

"no not again, not again let me go" I kicked and struggled

"you must see the master, you disobeyed his orders you will surrender" they said pulling me down the hall, they pulled me into the office and sat me down on the chair,

"you will stay, do not leave or there will be consequences" there voices sounded mechanic but as soon as the moved away I was up and out of the chair and down the hall, I ran for the roof it was my best option as I ran I heard a voice command me to stop running

"the child will stop running" one of the nurses said

"child will not stop, Child will go." I said running on to the roof I looked it was in closed by an electric fence the only thing on the roof was a blue police box, I did not question I ran for it the door would not open, I could here someone in side

"open up this is an emergence open up I can here you in there" I screamed I banged on the door as nurse came, the doctor poked his head out looking at me then the nurse, before opening the door and pulling me in.

"Hello Jane how've yah been long time no see." He said smiling that was it ten years and that is all he has to say, without thinking I bit him

"ow what was that for" he said looking at me funny

"Ten years I waited they put me in here, they, they" I did not continue instead I hugged him and cried, I cried for I don't know how long but I cried finally when I was done I looked up at him "but you came back," his face had the most confused look I had ever seen, it soon changed to one of determination,

"yes, yes I did and this time I will not leave you."

" what happened to the beautiful lady Rose and the nice man Captain Jack" I said looking around expecting them the enter the room

"they're gone, Jack got his own ship and Rose is living with her family" he said

"you are lying Doctor, about Rose anyway she loves you and love her, but she is gone trapped in another world but she can't go on, her heart belongs to the doctor, beware doctor Bad Wolf is coming and you can't stop it, it is coming" I said

DOCTORS P.O.V

Her eyes went golden and her voice was roses as she followed out her prophecy she was teeming with energy, I kind I have not seen for a long time, the energy of the time lords and she had somehow connected with Rose, she started to shake the connection was breaking but no one should be able to do this only time lords but it almost killed us to do it, of course this was a time lord that had been sent to earth which means she doesn't know who or what she is. She finally broke the connection and started to sway, I picked her up and placed her on the driver's seat, I turned to Martha

"what just happened Doctor" she said I smiled

"I will tell you later, now where to go now." I said

**now please review and good bye for now**


	4. Chapter 4

**the Lazarus experiment **

JANE P.O.V.

I woke up in on a chair with two people talking over me, they were dressed in black tie

"oh hello, I was just about to get you up" The Doctor said "we are going to a party now go get dress I think Martha has something for you." I got up I was still a little woozy almost fell over

"Where are we, Doctor." I said looking around the room

"The TARDIS my ship, now down the hall, to the left, you go." He said pushing me, as I left I looked around making the sound to myself I felt the TARDIS respond, I laugh the machine is alive I walked down the hall like he said and found myself in a room with a bed and a dress on it I changed in to the dress it was black fell to about my knees and covered my arms I walked out to them standing around

"Jane this is Martha Jones, Martha this is Jane" he said "are we ready," we walked out of the apartment and it dawned on me, I am free I ran around free at last.

"Jane what are you doing" Martha called

"I am free, years I am free at last, Ha!" I said dancing around with a huge grin on my face and ran to the doctor following them in to a car, I was jumpy the whole way there last time is was in a car I was going to the place,

We ARIVED it was a beautiful building with glass doors and a man checking a list for names, Martha walked up

"Martha Jones, and my plus two" she said confidently, as we entered the Doctor pulled me aside

"just keep your head down, and just for the record Martha's parents might not take to me to well so just stay with me" he said tossing me an item "sonic screwdriver, don't play with it here." He said and then we followed Martha into the crowed room I grabbed on to the doctors coat I hate crowds, he turned and I just looked at the people he seemed to get the message and walked up to what I assumed is Martha's sister they are talking about how she got the job but all I can focus on is the machine in the middle of the room, I got this feeling that was wrong, like something was wrong with the machine.

"Are you ok?" the Doctor asked

"I don't like that machine, something is wrong with it like they are playing with things they should not." I said eyeing the Machine warily

"well what a child know of this matter" said a women form behind me

"mom be nice, this is the Doctor and Jane" Martha Said, I tuned out as her mom started to go of at the doctor until

:where id you go last night"

"I just went home"

"On your own?"

"Well with him, we've been doing some work together"

"and who are you?"

"I'm the doctor"

"Doctor who'

"Just the doctor" he said with a tone of finality "and this is Jane Collins"

"Jane Collins that sounds familiar we live next to a Collins famliy they had a little girl who was adopted but I don't remember what happened to her." She said looking at me intensely.

"ladies and gentlemen, I am professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I'm going to perform a miracle, it is I believe the most important advance since Rutherford spilt the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong set foot on the moon. Tonight you will watch in wonder. Tomorrow, you'll awake to a world witch will be changed forever." He opens the doors and enters the chamber. His assistance make their way to a control panel and start up the machine. I can tell the Doctor does not like this he is curious but cautious then it goes wrong, I look for the Doctor only to notice he is already at the controls I start to walk over to him

"it is malfunctioning," he goes of on some rant while people yell at him to get away from the controls I scan the crowed giving my best be quiet face when I see him, The master I pale he has not seen me I walk back to Martha and her family, I follow her when she goes to open the chamber I follow a young man steps out

"Ladies and gentleman I am Richard Lazarus. I am 76 years old and I am reborn!"


	5. Chapter 5

**this one came early so enjoy**

**- ellethwen**

_"Ladies and gentleman I am Richard Lazarus. I am 76 years old and I am reborn!"_ he exclaims people go crazy, photographers take hundreds of pictures,

"he just changed what it means to be human" the Doctor says in aww. He grabs my hand and leads us into the crowd to find the man finaly we found him wolfing down food like there is no tomorrow as much as I would follow his example any day, I find my self a little discusted by his show of manners. I look around as the doctor talks about the whole changing his own DNA, just as expected I find The Master not far away talking to some people they call him Harold Saxon he has a nice lady with named Lucy, him but all the same I hate him,. I snap out of my thoughts by the doctor moving away from me I follow

"where are we going."

"to do some investigating." He says "do you want to stay here" I shake my head

"no"

"well then lets get to work."

I sit quietly in a corner as he works finally he gets something, it is a DNA strand and as we watch it shifts

"the DNA is not stable so he will keep switching, which means we need to find him, _now_"

We run to Lazarus office only to find the body of an old woman but it looks like the juice was just sucked out of it, I am informed that that is exacly what happened , so we run the room only to be informed that, Lazarus and Martha's sister are up on the roof. I start to make for the roof only to be stoped by the doctor

"you need to stay hear you wil be safer, now stay with Ms. Jones." He says and before I can answer he Is gone. I feel a hand on my shoulder I look up to find Ms. Jones looking down at me.

"what do you know about the Doctor?" she says

"um not much, he came to me when I was young and promised to take me with him, but it took him awhile to get hear. Ten years to be exact and I just live with him and we travel it is quite fun. He is like a-" I trail of as the master walks toward us I casually turn my back and act like I am part of the conversation in front of me

"Harold Saxon, I could not help but notice your daughters companion The Doctor, am I right I have some troubling news for you I am afraid we need to talk but I assume right now is not the best time," he says as the Doctor, Martha and Trish burst into the room I turn around to face the doctor and find my self face to face with the master,

"exuse me do I know you?" he says the realization dawned on his face "you, but you are back at-, how are you here?" he studiers, I smile and in my best innocent voice

"two words for you The Doctor, well bye now." I say and take of running towards the doctor hopping to leave him stuck behind me I make it to the Doctor and know he can't hurt me now,

"Listen to me, you are all in danger you need to get out of here now!" the doctor shouts once he has every ones attention

"the only danger here is choking on an olive," a woman replies but like usual trouble never keeps you waiting, the sounds of broken glass fill the air as the monster breaks into the room, pandemonium spreads and I stand there taking it all in and then I laugh it is so perfect chaos, I feel someone pick me up and carry me out of the room, it is Martha I hear the instructions from the Doctor and Martha follows them get the people outside, that is what she does and as soon as that is done Martha her sister and I run in search of him, I here an explosion and follow it and sure enough he is running down the hall way form it smiling like a mad man we run through the halls until we get the the main room I can hear it behind us the Doctor ushers us into the weird machine that was used to turn the guy young and we stand there the Doctor bends down having to stick his head between Martha's legs

"oi" she complains

"sorry" he said in what I only can put as sheepishly, suddenly the machine starts to whirl

"doctor could you do whatever you are doing faster" I say

"done" he says suddenly it all stops working we exit and there on the floor is the body of the professor

"that is how the world ends not with a bang but a whimper" we walk outside as the paramedics come for the body and takes it away, we are standing around outside with Martha's family when I there is a crash and then we are running towards it, we come across the ambulance torn apart, the Doctor takes out his sonic screwdriver I mimic him, he starts buzzing it around looking for something, then it starts to beep

"Into the cathedral," he says and takes of running into the cathedral we go and down the aisle and past the alter until we come across Lazarus rapped in a blanket and cowering fighting the transformation. I hid behind Trish as the doctor approached he tried to reason with him telling him what it was worth to live for so long and how some people live more in 20 years than other live in 80, it did not work

"Hey Lazarus, he is old and bitter, I am young and fresh come and get me" Martha shouted dragging her sister up the stairs with Lazarus hot on their heels, finally I could hear the shouts and screams form them at the top and the Doctor started to play the organ he must have done something to it for it shook the building and it is what finally destroyed Lazarus. When I opened my eyes Lazarus's body was in front of my but instead of his new self he was old and withered like the first time we saw him tonight. He was dead as a doorknob it was finally over, the Doctor assured me of this,

"I like it when people die and stay dead." I said they all laugh, we made our way back into the TARDIS I went straight to my room and collapsed in a heap.

**Pleas review, some constructive criticism might even be nice **


	6. Chapter 6

**42**

When I awoke it was boiling hot in the main room, the Doctor and Martha where nowhere to be seen, so I looked around there are two rooms, one is Martha's and the other is mine, there are also tons of little rooms that I don't know the propos of. And then finally something like what I was looking for a clothes room, there are allies and allies of clothes so I took me a while but I found something that will fit me, I black shirt with long sleeves, and army green pants that sit low on my waist line that I need a belt, I nice big jacket and some combat boots. I find a bathroom and try it all on it fits nicely I brush my hair and put it into two braids get all ready and sit in the control room, I must have dosed of because when I woke up it was to the Doctors screams and Martha's response, I run for the door but there is a note on the door

DON'T GO OUT NO MATTER WHAT YOU HEAR JANE  
-DOCTOR

I almost ran out besides the Doctor warning but then he is the Doctor and he knows what is best, I felt the TARDIS respond to my pain

"what it must feel like to have the Doctor go on adventures and leave you behind I can only image" I said to the TARDIS it did not answer back,

It took thirty minutes for them to come back it was so hot in the TARDIS by that time

"so what happened to you" I said

"we saved a ship from crashing into a sun, t of the crew got killed by a mad man and that is about it." The doctor said

"and you left me in here" I shouted I was mad now really mad

"yes because one you were not up and two your my responsibility I almost lost Martha today and I will not lose you" he said and turned back to the controls his hands griped them his knuckle turning white. I walked up behind him

"sorry I did not know" I said

"I know, well where to next how about I don't know," he said bounding around the controls like a child

"do you need help" I said

"just hold that down and we are of."

"doctor I thought you said only Time Lords can pilot the TARDIS " Martha said

"I know," he said I stopped dead

"what!"

"only Time Lords can work the TARDIS, so by default you are a Time Lord." he said smiling

"so she is a Time Lord like you," Martha said

"yep,"

"but you said you are the last one in alive." She said

"well that I have ever now about" he said

"what!" I felt faint I leaned on the controls, I could not believe it but it made sense, I laugh by the time I was done I was howling in laughter, maybe I am mad but this was finally good news. I calmed down and sat on the floor smiling lost in my own little world

"what you got to eat around here Doctor I am starving" I said my stomach rumbling painfully

"well lets go find out"


	7. Chapter 8

**sorry this took so long but I have not been righting on this or my other story much been making other ones that should bee up soon.**

**-Ellethwen**

We are trapped in 1969 with no way back because our transportation has been stolen! The doctor has been tracking people that what he calls weeping angels send back into the past. Most end up hear in an amusement park so I have been on the rides for days now, yesterday a man showed up who had been talking to a miss Sally Sparrow and when he turned back the Weeping angels got him, the most shocking part of this was The Angles have The TARDIS. It has been days and this place is boring me I can't make any friends for fear of telling them something about the futer, and the doctor is working with Martha to make these videos for Miss Sparrow.

I have always been interested in what people have thought of fucher generations so today I asked the doctor if I could leave the park, he was hesitant but finally said yes under the condition I take a phone although people don't know what they are. So I have a day to myself with no really time limit. I walk down the streets that are full of little trinkets and goods I saw a nice necklace for a reasonable price and I was going to buy it when I realized I had no money and on a 360 scan for an ATM it occurred to me there is not that much technology around, Dam why can humans invent things faster I would make my life so much easier. I move on looking up and down the street for threats I am so involved in what is behind me I don't notice the girl in front of me until I run into her.

"hey watch were you are going" she says I look at her by her attitude and clothes she is popular by the way the boys stare at her in longing and the girls in envy she is high up there. I start to move on pushing my way back through the crowd when she opens her mouth again "hey I was talking to you,"

"I know" I say simply just go way I willed her but fate was not on my side today or any day for that matter.

"what did you say" she retorted

"I said I know, you talked to me and I turned away because I did not want to start a conversation."

"I don't know where you are from but hear you will liseten to me." She says like it is really so

"maybe hear people lisen to you, I am not from hear so I don't care" I said it was getting late and I forgot the way back to the amusement park. "now if you will exuse me I really must be going" I said turning back toward the crowd and walking back the way I came. I knew they were following me but I did not care, like they could do anything, I felt uneasy something was amiss I had felt it all day but now I was certon of it. I put my hand in my pocket on my sonic and kept going. Finally I could not take the crowd and made my way into an alley of to the side if I could get up high I can see the way back. So I start to clime up a fire escape when the felling hits me so hard I let go and fall back the feet I had climbed landing painfully on my leg,

"Dam, why does this always happen to me" I said out loud I could hear the other girls comeing closer to where I was attempting to get my leg out from under me. "can you go away, I am not a fan of people." I said coldly

"hey we , I am sorry for earlier but is there anything I could do to help?" she asked I sighed

"sure help me get up and lean me up agenst the wall." I said after that was done, It was incredibly painful. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the phone.

"what is that" the other girl in the alley said

"it is called a phone, you won't get it for a few years, I will not explain what it does." I said sounding superior the I called the Doctor

"yes Jane"

"um I may or may not have hurt my leg and can't walk"

"of course you did" he said I could tell this was just what he wanted to hear, do you hear the sarcasm in my voice, "where are you I will come and get you" he said

"I am in an alley at the corner of Lemont and Rose" I said looking at the sign "oh and did the TARDIS com back yet"

"I am on my way and yes it came back minutes ago it is good as new why?"

"no reason I just felt something enter this time and well there are other people hear." I said quickly he caught on

"on my way" he said and hung up

"what do you mean enter this time" the leader asked

"no thing on another topic what is your name,"

"Anna, and this is Mary" she said pointing to the girl next to her

"well hi I am Jane," we made small talk until the doctor arrived he looked deep in thought

"hello Doctor, the is Anne and Mary" I said

"why hello come on I left Martha with the TARDIS she is very upset." He said picking me up bridle style. I hiss

"Careful, that hurts Doctor," I said

"if your are a Doctor shouldn't you be able to help her" Anne said stupidly

"correction I am the Doctor not a Doctor." He said like that made all the sense in the world

"oh well ok than where do you need to go" Mary said she is definalty not the smarter one

"the Amusement park, can you show us the way" he said politely

"sure" they said happily

**Review please **


	8. Chapter 9

**this came early because one I am one my computer and two I am trying to wrap this up I apologies for any spelling mistakes I have a really crapy spell check**

**-Ellethwen**

**UTOPIA**

The Amusement park was closed when we got there so the Doctor bid the two girls away and opened it with his sonic. When we got to the TARDIS Martha was the first to look at my leg and she deemed it fractured and told me I could not walk on it for a while, well that is just great while the Doctor and Martha go save the world I get to stay in the TARDIS by myself. Luckily the Doctor thought around this he got me a bunch of locks when we stopped at Cardiff, to refuel. He taught me how to unlock, lock and shatter. He says there are other tricks but they come in time, so now I just sit in my little perch extending my leg and trying to lock and unlock some master locks

"Jane we are ready hold on" he said looking like there was something on his mind and fo we went spinning through time and space but something Is wrong the floor is shaking and sparks are flying. The TARDIS shock launching me from my perch and straight on to the Doctor I rolled of him and with one last big jolt we landed I heard something from outside so I crawled up trying not to hurt my leg any more and hobbled to the entrance Martha got there first bending over the man laying dead on the floor

"Martha is he dead?" I asked

"yah- ahh" she screamed to last part as Jack revived him self

"jack your alive but you were dead…" I said but the answer came to me Bad Wolf I shook my head no that is not right.

"Jane is that you wow how you've grown and look the Doctor there you are" he said walking over to the Doctor i faded out toughs words Bad Wolf always Bad Wolf what is that the saying it is every were you just have to look

"Jane! Jane!" the doctor called waking me from my musings

"what?"

"you need to stay with the TARDIS while we look around," he said I wanted to protest but there is something I don't like about this place "I would not ask this of you but you are injured and someone needs to stay with the TARDIS" he says

"fine but be careful all of you" I say marching back to the TARDIS and closing the doors behind me, I is quite boring without much to do so I played with the locks and looked through my room there is nothing there but there are tons of hiding places that I have yet to discover so another tour of the TARDIS seams in need, so I do that and oh I am so board ah I need to explore so I look around at the TARDIS and see something I have never seen before it looks like a button a nice big button but as I get near it disappears. I am going mad or at least I am mad now, I see them every were like choices to or not to. I close my eyes agents it and I must have fallen asleep because there is someone else in the TARDIS with me when I wake up.

"Doctor?" I ask I can't see his face

"oh no little Jane much worse than that" The old man taunts then he starts to glow and regenerate and when it is done I am looking into the eyes of The Master

"no" I say this is not happening

"yes Jane it is me now lets make this easy and-" I let him get to close, close enough to clobber me on the head as I hit the floor the lights went out.


	9. Chapter 10

**The Sound Of Drums**

I woke up in a dark room, and it has been dark ever since. Sometimes He visits me, others the lady Lucy visits me she is nice but says the same thing The Master does and I just grow tired of it. sometimes she lets me up in the house to clean myself up and we have lunch and we don't talk about my origin or anything from other worlds only things from hear she lends me books and I know her kindness comes with a price but I enjoy it any way, sometimes I tell her about the things I have done and seen with the Doctor and it occurs to me that The Master doesn't have any Time Lord transportation other than the TARDIS which I gather from little blips she says is being used for some purpose and it is far way. It has been months now, Miss Lucy as I call her has only been here a few months but she came in knowing everything about me the master and the Doctor except the crucial part that he will save me he will save us from the Master.

About 18 months later I was pulled from my room and told to get ready for a day at the Master's office with Miss Lucy, my first freedom outside the house in so long so when at midday the Master pulled me from her office and to his I did not question and nobody else did. We walked into the conference room and he motion me to sit down he did something with the phone and we could hear a conversation between Martha and her Brother

"just stay a way from home you hear me do not go home" she said

"oh I do love a game of hide and seek" the master said into the phone

"give them back Saxon" she said the is commotion on the other end

"Master," said the doctor I stood up

"ha Doctor I have waited for this moment and for you to address me by my name" he said

"the drumming in your head I could help you make it stop." The Doctor said calmly but I could tell he is mad so mad.

'little Jane is here Doctor" the master taunted over the phone. so this was his reason to drag me to work, i cannot hear the doctors response but i can guess its contents for the phone was shoved roughly into my hands. i lifted it to my ear i was shaking 18 months in a dark basement had come to this,

"doctor?" i asked my voice quivering.

"Jane are you ok how long have you been with him?" he asked

"18 months Doctor" i heard him draw a long slow breath and let it out in a hiss

"i am coming to get you Jane he said as the phone was pulled out of my hands the master walked over to his computer and then leaned forward in surprise

"oh look Doctor you're on telly i mean look you are really on the telly you are london's most wanted 1, 2 & 3. and you can tell handsome Jack i have sent his team of on a wild goose chase to the Himalaya's so he can expect no help from them."

"now run doctor run for your life and i would start by looking to your right there you go, oh look at you you public menace RUN doctor RUN or your life i said RUN, RUN, RUN" he said i guess the Doctor hung up for he closed to phone and grabbed my hand pulling me along behind him.

we exited to building from the back i should have know he was up to something but i did not realize until they had my hands securely fastened behind my back and where shoving me into a car. i kicked the closest person to me as they pushed my into the car inside i am surprised to find Marthas family all but her brother, i looked around glaring at them for even trusting The Master with his i am know all about the doctor and he is so evil sometimes i just want to smash his face in. we rode in the car for hours i fought the zip teys holding my hands the old way they cut my wrist making my bleed consistently god it hurt but i did not stop i was almost there when the car stopped i managed to slip my hands out as the door opened they pulled me out first and i came out swinging and kicking and oh it felt good my small child hands red with blood smashing into the ones who hurt me. i made a run for it i got a good distance before i was blind sighted by cars it flashed in my eyes making me cry out the light, i have not seen light the bright for so long my bloody hands went to cover my face smearing blood all over.

when they finally got me they did not waste time they bound my hands and pulled me into the plane as they did i looked over and saw the Doctor, Martha and Jack i smiled at them as they closed the door on me. the plane ride was not long but i screamed and howled the whole way. after so many attempts over the months to drive them to mess up this usually did it. so it is no surprise when a man with a gun came down yelling at me to shut up. he stayed with a gun to my head for the rest of the flight but i did not mind i had done my job and got someone to pay attention to me. when we finally landed he pulled me roughly from my spot and down with Martha's family.

"oww be more considerate of the poor girl" i nagged he rolled his pushed me into them. it was a while before we moved after i could hear from inside bit and pieces of conversation and then we moved there was a gun at the back of my head but i know they would never use it.

"and look who we have here, we've flown 'em in all the way from prison" the master said like it was some game show i have had enough of this i moved marching toward The Master and that is when i saw him there kneeling on the floor was the Doctor i could tell it was him , but he is old like 90 year old man old and that is what stopped me dead in my tracks. martha was beside him looking at her parents. i started to run and just as i was about to get there someone held me back i started to fight tears threatening to come,

"Shh Jane calm down" Jack said i looked at him rage and histarya filling my vision he unbound my hands and hugged me as i tried to control myself, this was it this is over the edge i am mad and i pity any who come near me now. i felt arms start to pull jack away and i looked at the scene the master stood there as proud as ever, the Doctor helpless, Martha slowly backing away and then the master raised his laser screwdriver and

"here come the drums" he shouted a song started to play but i was too busy watching the Doctor and Martha she looked once at her family and then a us she got up and pressed a button then she teleported away.

"shall we decimated them yes desamet is a good word" the master said to his wife then "remove one tenth of the worlds population" he said to the aliens "how do you like that Doctor." he said and smiled

**almost done one or two more updates **

**REVIEW please**


	10. Chapter 11

(ONE YEAR LATER)

i woke to the dark room it is always dark and cold and wet. there is never any light except when The Master invites us up the main room where it all started. i sit up and hug my knees to my chest i hate it hear i hate this cold wet darkness, the aura of despair. The only consolation is that Martha is down below and she can save us, Martha Jones is a legend now and she is our only hope i have seen the Doctor only a few time others it is only me and the Darkness i don't think anyone knows where i am the only person who ever comes is The Master he comes with the only food that comes to me, he tries to convince me to join him but i have never said a word to him. i can't tell the difference between closing my eyes and opening them, my room is small in all directions except up i can stand but one thing more than that because of chain on my foot. i have tried to take it off but i can't. i am so restless so i scream and scream it is the only thing to do i have become quite good at it but nobody comes. two words echo in my head bouncing around the warning BAD WOLF, it is coming..

the lights turn on and the door opens there stands the Master and someone behind him

"look who i found Jane, it is over now Martha Jones is right here with me" He says then steps away and there stands Martha,

"no" i whisper no, no, NO!, she is supposed to stay free, to save us not this no never this.

"yes, and today our new empire rises the drums are coming Jane and today earth goes to war." he said tapping his little beat bum bum bum BUM. "join me Jane" he says

"no! not now not ever" i say like i have every day for the last 30 months

"fine have it your way but remember this i am the only one who knows where you are the only one." he says I stand up and walk right up to him stumbling a little I thought came to mind and I acted look him in the face and with all my might I spit in his in his face, "Bitch," he says backhanding me across the mouth splitting my lip. I hiss and wipe my mouth he looks so enraged as he wipes his face he smiles sickly and turns away nodding to the only guard there he nods then turns of the lights and closes the door. I hear a shoot ring out then the sound of it hitting the lock shattering my only way out the second shot fired out and I could tell it hit right were it meant to the guard.

no, no, no, this can't happen it is over. i close my eyes and let the darkness i have been fighting for so long take me, i envelopes my mind and i hear but don't see it is so dark if i ever get out of this i will never be the same, oh it is so dark in my mind all i hear is Doctor and Bad Wolf over and over again. i see that nice lady Rose i hear her voice she holds my hand as i cry and she tells me it will be all right she always does she is always hear in my mind and in the light corner of my mind but then it all changes and she is there but she's different she starts to glow a beautiful but terrible light and she says two words then she is gone and i am left in my mind locked in my mind in that dark corner where she was i hear nothing see nothing it is all so dark i can stand it before i know what is happening i am screaming my screams echo and vibrate of the walls around me. i hear people but i don't comprehend what they are saying.

"do you hear that?"

"ya i do i think we found her"

"Doctor!" we found her" i hear them run i feel there pounding feet

"where?"

"we don't know the door is locked"

"oh move over" the sound of the door opening is drowned by my screams and i curl up hiding my face and hugging my knees someone sits down besides me and puts my head in there lap

"jane it is ok now shh" The Doctor says my screams fade into whimpers

doctor?" i ask in a voice i don't recall is my own

"yes jane now i am going to take this of you and we are going to leave." he says and starts sonicing my chain in falls of i sit up and rub my ankle

"is it over?"

"yes Jane it is" he said i look at him he looks just like he did the day this all started i stare at my hands they are bone thin and sheet white "come on lets get out of hear." Outside Jack and Martha stood waiting I smiled at them they hug me and then I take my first steps in I along time out of my box I almost fall over, the doctor caches me

"Sorry I lost my balance I am ok now" I say

"No Jane you are not ok you need food and…" the rest of his words where drowned out as the Darkness takes me.

**sorry about the other chapter but please review**

**-ellethwen**


	11. Chapter 12

I woke up in a bed, a unfamiliar bed not a cold metal floor but a warm bed I sat up and looked around it must be a hotel room because it is not the TARDIS the Doctor is asleep siting on a chair head resting on the bed next to me, quietly crawled of the bed and although I still am really wobbly no my feet I stand in front of a mirror. The thing I see in the mirror is not me it can't be me it is a small, weak, shadow of what I was, I am skin and bones I can see my knees shake and sway from this and my face it is thin and drawn my eyes are sunken and my hair frames my face I am so appalled at how I look I don't notice the doctor get up until he is behind me.

"there is food down stairs, but before that there are some clothes and things in the bath room" he says pointing of to another room.

"ok how are you I mean you look fine for what happened to you" I say

"I will explain after, now go take a nice hot shower and get dressed" he says and then leaves the room.

I walk over to the bath room, and draw a nice hot shower while I wait I brush out my hair it is a rats nest and will take a a lot more than I have to help it. So I step into the shower, it is nice and warm and after almost all the soap in the room I have cleaned of enough to get out. I find some clothes in the dressing room next to the bath room some I recognize, but others are new I pull out a black T-shirt and olive green pants, the pants are or where my size but I need a belt now the clothes fall strangely off my body my hair is straight down my back and I pull it into a pony tail before walking out.

I walk down the hall, walking has gotten easier it is still hard but I mange, it feels great to walk I was right it is a hotel because there are so many rooms and people. I walk down the hall, and then I remember I don't know where I am going.

"excuse me ma'am but I seem to have forgotten where the dining hall is" I say to one of the staff

"Yes, well then you just walk down the hall and it will be on your left" she says so I follow her instructions I had gotten half way there when I saw a familiar face

"Captian Jack!" I say as I make my way towards him

"Jane I was wondering when you were going to get up" he says

"why how long was I out for?"

"only a few days."

'what a few days I would have thought hours"

"really you have been mumbling in your sleep the entire time, I have to go now my team need me, but it was nice to see you again" he says I shake his hand

"right see you sometime in the futer" I say vaguely

"sure you will time girl" he says before leaving, I walk into the dining hall to be greated by the smell of food I see the Doctor over in one corner and sit down by him

"it is really over isn't it" I say looking around at the people who act like the world did not just end "so how exactly did you save the world this time Doctor?"

"Well if you really need to know this is what happened" he told me all of what had happened and how he had told Martha to use the count down, and how everyone saying his name at the same time had made him come back.

"so that is what happened" he says after a few minutes

"oh well you had a much more exiting adventure than I did"

"well once the TARDIS feels better will be of,"

"ok, I am going for a walk see you later" I say and without waiting for his consent I walked out the door. As it turned out the hotel is right by a playground full of kids so I go and sit on the swings thinking about all that has happened in my life, the good the bad and everything else so much in only a few years oh so much is so wrong in the world but yet so right. I stay swinging for ages until a man with a newspaper walks by and I discover the date my birthday or what I decided is my birthday long ago. I have no memory of anything besides what I remember in a human life span every thing Is gone places, my home, family. This shocks me into silence, I wait swinging by myself for hours while kids come and go. Until it is time to go, I know this because the Doctor comes for me then

"are you ready?"

"where is Martha?" I say and we walk to the TARDIS

"she is staying hear with her family her family needs her." He say

"she is gone?"

"yep but we can visit we can always visit." I can tell in his eyes he is thinking of the one he can't of Rose Tyler the one he could not say good bye to. That night I slept but I was haunted by a truth that I can't fathom to be really I have no memory of the past 100 years someone has taken them completely. If someone is able to do that for reasons that have not come forth then what else will they do to keep it quiet. Maybe it is time for me to find out what really happened and the only way to really do that is on my own.

I got up and walked into the counsel room with all my things.

"doctor I have been thinking and well, the thing is I used to look up to you and want to travel the stars because and because well I couldn't stand one time or place and, I thought the Doctor the man who traveled the sky was perfect but you're not and I see that now and I need my time and in realty. I or we have all the time in the world. So I guess what I am saying is goodbye for now and all see you in a few years I am sorry Doctor but there is something I need to see to without anyone else interfering." I said looking at him as I spoke his face fell and he looked at me like he knew this was coming I guess at that point we both knew but it's not over not at all just on stop ready to be played again. Right now I need to find my memories the first 100 years of my life and maybe then I can travel again, the answer lies on this planet just, where and when are what I need to know. I walked out of the TARDIS with my sonic and bag, without thinking down the street away from him and the life I knew.

**this ones done too. the other stories about Jane will not be in any particular order**


	12. authors note very imporatat

do you want me to continue please review if you do. for the unmasking of a... time lord it will be a different story but I have something up my sleeve so review, PM me, or send smoke signals (I probably wont know what you are saying but...) if you want me to continue any of the stories that this notice will be posted on 


End file.
